


One Punch For An Insult, One Smile For A Father

by MissIvoryStone



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Dislike Hipsters, Suggestive Insults Involving Avocados, That's Just What Happened, adoptive father, cursing, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIvoryStone/pseuds/MissIvoryStone
Summary: It's been just about seven months since David adopted Max, and they've just started to get comfortable. On a picnic at the park, Max shows his protective side towards David.





	One Punch For An Insult, One Smile For A Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsalieimnotaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Itsalieimnotaghost).



> This is for Itsalieimnotaghost on the Danny Phantom Slack, for Secret Slackta! Probably just a one-shot, really depends.

David was the _worst_ adoptive father.

That was what Max decided, sitting alone on a park bench, watching the idiot, who was way too close to the lake/glorified pond, feed some ducks a mixture of corn and peas.

"Bread isn't good for ducks, Max," David had said while preparing for their 'super fun outing'. "It doesn't have the right vitamins for their nutritional requirements." He finished gathering the food, and started to fold up their picnic blanket. "Isn't it neat?" Max _did_ think it was neat, ~~not that he would admit it.~~

Occasionally, David would look up, beaming, and wave excitedly at Max, causing the food to fly everywhere, including the fluffy mess he called hair. The highlight of the day so far was seeing a cinnamon-colored duck crash on top of David's head, sending both of them into the lake.

Until it was the worse part of the day.

"Haha, look at that moron!"

Max looked over to see a group of kids, jeering and pointing at David, who, not seeing them, was splashing around as he made his way to shore, calling for Max to grab a towel.

Some hipster dipshit laughed, nearly causing his beanie to fall off. "I wonder who's the poor Max that has that for a father!" This set them off again, howling with laughter.

Gritting his teeth, Max stomped over to them. "Hey, avocado fucker! That's my dad!"

This set them off again, laughing cruelly. "Aww, lil' Maxie, huh?

David may have been the worst adoptive father, but god damnit, he was his adoptive father, and some bitchy kid was not going to insult him. Only Max could insult David. Sometimes his friends could, but no one else.

Without another word, Max punched the kid in the face. He was ready to land another hit, when someone grabbed his arm.

"Max! What has gotten into you?"

Max turned to face David, feeling ashamed, but only because David was looking at him with that sad puppy face. Faintly, he could hear the older kids running off, but it no longer seemed to matter.

Despite being much taller, David wasn't very intimidating, especially not looking like a drowned kitten, yet Max found himself shuffling his feet, unable to look him in the eye.

David crouched down on one knee, and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, why did you punch that kid?"

"He was making fun of you." Max said, stubbornly not looking up.

David smiled gently at Max. "I appreciate that you defended me. However," He added, seeing Max's relief. "You still need to understand that it was wrong, so you only get one scoop of ice cream when we get home."

David stood up, and held out his hand. Max took it, smiling slightly at David's shocked look. "Alright. I'm ready to go, camp man."

As they walked back to clean up their picnic, Max thought to himself, maybe David _wasn't_ the worst adoptive father.

Because damn, at least he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. If the characters seemed OOC, it's because I don't have practice writing them. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
